


Ever Mine; Ever Yours; Ever Ours

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: Mine, Yours, Ours [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic OT3 fluff, Established OT3 Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Kate may be only real adult in the house, Los Tres Geckos, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stand Alone Chapters, baby Geckos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Okay this came out of nowhere and simply could NOT be more domestic OT3 if I tried. Seriously, it just hit me from left field and now I have Gecko babies running around in my head. Originally posted on Tumblr.OT3 for reals though - in a fluffy, domestic way, but very much OT3. Okay other than that, no warnings needed, it’s fluffy nonsense.A non-crime Gecko story - all about family. I may add additional chapters if there's interest in reading more. Inspirational image included.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Dusk ‘Til Dawn, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to the authors of their original creation and their re-imagining.

 

**Ever Mine; Ever Yours; Ever Ours**

 

She was finishing up her make-up in nothing but her bra and underwear, when a finger traced over one of the lines of the tattoo on side of her thigh. She looked up at Richie, who’d simply let himself into the master bathroom. “Does it look stretched out to you? I’m worried…”

“No,” He caught off her, still finding her insecurities odd, even after all these years. “I’m admiring that Seth managed to write his line so nicely.” His finger trailed over the “Ever Mine” line, before sliding it under the lace.

“Don’t even think about it mister. We’ve got fifteen minutes before Freddie and his family get here.” She swatted at his hand away and pointed back at towards the bedroom, “Can you grab my dress? It’s hanging on the closet door.” She sighed as she finished her eyeliner, “I can’t believe Kisa showed up so early, I mean, I can, but the house was a mess and I was mess.”

“You are always beautiful.” He kissed her temple and retrieved the dress for her, watching her shimmy into it, smoothing the green fabric over her curves. Her hands paused at the waistline of the dress, and she bit her lip. He pulled her against him, hands framing her swollen stomach as he reassured, “I promise you look breathtaking.”

She sighed and leaned up for a kiss, “Thank you. At least it’s only one this time.”

“Papa, Mama, I need help!” A little girl, with light-brown hair, came skidding into the bathroom, blue eyes bright with excitement.

Richie released his hold on Kate and knelt down in front of the girl, “What do you need help with, Everly?”

She handed him the tiny plastic tiara and pointed at her head, “When you did my hair, you forgot my crown.”

He secured the crown on her head and kissed her forehead, “There you go, princess for the day.”

“Thank you, Papa.” She kissed his cheek, giant smile on her face. “Daddy says I’m a princess every day.”

“You most certainly are.”

“Angel, can you see if Daddy and Anthony are ready for the party?” Kate ran a brush through her hair.

“We’re good.” Seth walked into the bedroom with dark-haired boy on his hip. “Your brother and the degenerates just pulled in.”

The little boy squealed excitedly, “That means presents. Can I go get the door?”

“Sure buddy.” Seth set him on the ground and the two kids tore out of the room. “Hey, don’t run down the stairs, if you fall, you’re getting stapled.”

Kate called out, “Don’t forget your manners. Hugs and hellos, before you ask about presents!”

“Yes Mama.” They answered in synch, already halfway down the stairs.

She poked her finger in Seth’s chest, “Don’t call my brother a degenerate.”

He grabbed her hand and defended, “I said your brother _and_ the degenerates. I didn’t include him.”

“Close enough.” She warned, before asking, “Are the pizzas in the oven?”

“Yes and the chicken nuggets. I got this.” He rolled his eyes as her, before drawing her into to a kiss, one hand immediately going to her belly. “You feeling okay?”

Kate sighed and pulled away, “Yeah, just a little tired from all the prep. Now that I’m ready for the party; I just want a nap.”

Richie rubbed her shoulders, before fastening the chain, which her wedding rings hung from, around her neck, “We could handle it ourselves.”

“No, no, absolutely not.” Kate pointed the out the raspberry stains still on the ceiling. “Mother’s day is evidence that y'all cannot handle things by yourselves.”

“Those waffles were amazing.” Seth defended.

Kate laughed, as little feet thundered up the stairs, and her son appeared in the doorway, “What’s up, Little-Man?”

Anthony smiled wide, “Uncle Scott bought us a drum set!”

Kate’s smile was a thin line of I’m-gonna-kill-my-brother-later, “That’s great. We’ll be right down.” The little boy dashed out of the room as Everly started squealing that Billy was there. “Who buys drums for four-year-olds?!?”

“Can I call him a degenerate now?”

 

Thanks for reading. I'm totally down for writing more of these little domestic bits. Let me know if you like this. I'm willing to take requests, or at least try. You can find me on Tumblr at: [Ambrosia's Whispers](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ambrosiaswhispers) . 

 

I'm also working on a more *eh-hem* mature/explicit piece about the OT3 relationship itself.


	2. Baby Belly Woes/Joys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT3 for reals though - in a fluffy, domestic way, but very much OT3. Okay other than that, and some bad language 'cause those boys have next to no filters, no warnings needed, it’s fluffy nonsense.
> 
> Kate's a little worried about that baby belly, but gets a happy surprise.

More OT3 domestic fluff! I am having so much fun with this little series.

 

**Baby Belly Woes/Joys**

 

“I’m sorry. I’m running so late.”

“Don’t worry about it, Maggie.” Kate reassured the ranger’s wife as she put the call on speaker phone. “We really appreciate you coming out to help with the pictures.”

“I’m happy to help. I’ve gotten a ton of ideas from Pinterest.”

“No lie, Pinterest is my number one distraction right now, since I’m not on bed rest exactly, but I’m encouraged to take it easy. Which to them means never leave my bed.” Kate walked into the nursery and smiled at the messages painted on the walls.

“That nursey board you have going is so cute.”

Kate touched the framed photograph of her ultrasound. “Wait until you see it. They basically put the whole thing together, while we were at that mom-to-mom sale last weekend. I’ve got a couple of outfits for the pictures today, but one of the shirts is right off Pinterest, the boys fussed, but the handprints are perfect.”

Maggie squealed. “Does this mean I get to find out what you’re having?!?”

“Yes.” Kate laughed out, before sighing, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“How much weight did you gain with Billy?” Kate paced out of the nursery, through the master bedroom and into the bathroom.

“Um… like 25-30 pounds. Don’t focus on the weight, just listen to you OB and do the healthy steps.” Maggie encouraged. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Kate hung-up the phone and ran a brush through her hair, analyzing her face; _was it rounder than yesterday_? She shouldn’t focus on the weight; she shouldn’t even get on that scale. She threw the last scale out the window in what had been described as a ‘hormonal fit,’ a term which earned that Gecko, the one previously graced with the title of ‘the smart one,’ a night on the couch.

She glared at the scale under her feet and growled at it before kicking it across the bathroom, the glass shattering as it hit the wall. She let out a strangled, frustrated scream and took one step out of the bathroom, before a warm hand caught her at the swollen belly.

“You okay, Princess?” Seth questioned.

She huffed, “Don’t princess me. There is nothing beautiful or princess-ey about me right now.  I’m only 17 weeks along and I’ve gained twenty-two pounds; twenty-two! I’m gonna be a whale before this is over.” She whined and leaned into his shoulder.

“You look perfect, but you've got two babies in there, so you're bound to gain some weight.” He rubbed her back, as she started to sniffle. “Shit. Come on now, don’t cry I…”

“What broke?” Richie leaned in the doorway, broom already in hand.

“I killed another scale; it told me a horrible thing.” Kate grumbled; voice muffled in Seth’s shoulder.

Richie chuckled and kissed the top of her head as he passed by her. “Then it deserved its fate.” He started to sweep up the glass and called out, “But maybe we don’t replace it, since it’s the third one this month.”

“I’m still gonna be as big as a house.” Kate lamented.

Seth sighed, “You’ve never looked more beautiful. I promise, Kate.” He motioned towards the bed, “Sit down, we’ll clean up the glass. Maggie's gonna be here soon, so we can take all those pictures you want.” He gave her a quick kiss and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Kate plopped down on the bed and ran her hands over her stomach as Seth disappeared into the master bathroom. She was supposed to be excited, she got the boys to agree to maternity pictures, which was nothing short of a miracle, but she felt tired and ugly, despite the compliments and non-stop attention from her loves. She was starving for the fourth time today and it was only two in the afternoon. She wanted was chicken nuggets and black olives and that was going to be what she ate, because if Richie tried to feed her another bowl of quinoa and broccoli it was going to be the last thing he did in his undead life. She furrowed her eyebrows, she really needed to be nicer to Richie, he'd gotten brunt of her hormone fits lately. Mental note for some one-on-one time with him and his crazy horror movies.

She covered the handprints on her shirt with her own hands: Richie’s handprint in blue and Seth’s in pink. She was so happy, but a little insecure with all the changes her body was going through. She had such a good life, she reminded herself as… She jumped as she felt a twitch in her belly. Her eyes widened and she pressed her hand harder against her stomach, feeling the sensation again. _‘They were moving. She could feel them moving.’_ She opened her mouth and closed it again as she tried to speak, completely overwhelmed.

“Seth. Richie.” She managed to squeak out, knowing that Richie would be the only one to hear it. Sure enough they both rushed out of the bathroom and she held out her hands to them, silently beckoning the pair closer.

“Katie?” Richie questioned, she knew there were tears in her eyes.

She pressed their hands against her stomach, silently pleading for the jump to happen again and it did. The brothers stared at her for a moment, before having completely different reactions. Seth dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach, while Richie cradled her face with one hand and kissed the air right out of the lungs. Their hands, nearly touching each other, never moved.

“Holy shit.” Seth managed finally, “That’s fucking incredible.” She could feel Seth’s tears on her stomach through the fabric of her shirt.

Richie nuzzled at Kate’s temple, “I can hear their heartbeats, and they’re faster than normal.” His voice cracked slightly, “Damn-it, I don’t even have words for what this is.”

“You both are going have to work on your language.” Kate wiped the tears off her face. “Hello babies, we love you with all our hearts.”

 

 

 

 

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I'm willing to take requests, or at least try. You can find me on Tumblr at: [Ambrosia's Whispers](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ambrosiaswhispers) . 

 


End file.
